The Insanely Terrifying Halloween Incident
by Kyarorain
Summary: The Halloween party in Vale is unexpectedly invaded by real monsters. Who is the great evil behind this dastardly scheme? And what is everyone dressed up as?


**The Insanely Terrifying Halloween Incident**

* * *

Here's my Halloween fic for this year. Hurray! Humor and crazy vampires abound! Well, not that many vampires... anyway, get ready for spook-tacular fun!

Golden Sun is owned by Camelot!

* * *

"Tree hee hee!" Jenna pranced around in front of a wall mirror, her long black dress swishing around on the floor as she twirled around, admiring her reflection once more, or rather her elaborate costume. She had spent ages stitching stars and moons on the dress, and she even had a pointy hat to complete the outfit.

Had that laugh even sounded right? Maybe she should try a better one. Jenna cleared her throat, let out a cough for good measure and tried again. "HAW HAW HAW!"

Hmm, that hadn't sounded much better either. Jenna took off the hat in disappointment and sat on her bed with an intently annoyed expression on her face. How was a witch meant to laugh anyway? She'd never even met one.

"Jenna?" Sheba ran into the room in alarm, eyes wide in fright. "I could have sworn I heard an immensely loud crow cawing in here."

"It wasn't a crow!" Jenna yelled at her. "It was me!"

Sheba blinked, glanced at the hat, then back at Jenna and realisation dawned on her. "Ohh, I see. You're going to be a witch for Halloween?" Jenna slowly nodded. "Cool. I'm going to be a mummy, Felix's going to be a vampire, we'll both be walking undead. Matching pairs are fun!"

"How cute," Jenna said dryly. "Actually, Garet's going to dress up as a wizard. I guess that's another matching pair."

"Halloween's tomorrow," Sheba said, grinning as she clasped her hands together. "How exciting. It wasn't very fun in Lalivero, they let me win at everything. When I tried at apple bobbing, they made sure they were even worse at it. Actually, someone almost drowned doing that, so I think they got rid of apple bobbing when they decided it was too dangerous."

Jenna raised an eyebrow in surprise, her mouth hanging open. The people of Lalivero actually banned apple bobbing? "Talk about health and safety measures gone insane."

"Eh, yeah." Sheba prepared to leave the room. "And if you want this Halloween to be the scariest yet, keep laughing like that." She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, just as the furious Jenna grabbed a vase and flung it in her direction. The vase consequentially smashed into little bits and scattered all over the room.

"There is nothing wrong with my laugh!" Jenna screamed with thunderous fury. "Haaaa haaaa HAAAA... hack... cough... ha... darn it!"

* * *

In the morning, everyone in Vale was up bright and early to finish decorating the village. All the trees were draped with black paper and people ran to and fro, carrying crates of apples for apple bobbing and setting up pumpkins. There was going to be a pumpkin judging contest and a great many pumpkins sat on the table.

"Heh, someone made a really lopsided pumpkin!" Garet pointed and chuckled, nudging Isaac in the side. "Look, it's got a droopy eye and a funny looking mouth. How bad is that?"

"Wow." Isaac blinked in amazement. "That's pretty bad. I wonder who made that?"

"Actually, Garet made that." Kay's nasal voice came from behind them.

"No, I didn't, Sis!" Garet exclaimed. "I made... uh... that one!" He pointed at an immaculate pumpkin.

"Garet, I live in the same house." Kay gritted her teeth. "I saw you working on that crappy pumpkin and I saw it when you'd finished."

"Don't feel so bad, Garet," Isaac said, patting Garet on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get the booby prize."

"Boobies?" Garet turned to Isaac with a stunned look on his face. Isaac shuddered; he swore Garet was about to start drooling. "Really?"

"Not that kind!" Kay screamed, smacking Garet on the back of the head with a wooden plank. Garet moaned and fell over in a faint.

"That was a little harsh," Isaac said. Kay just turned to him with a vicious look on her face and brandished the plank in a threatening manner. Isaac realised he was in danger and swallowed nervously, reaching down to pick Garet up by the arm. Isaac backed off while dragging Garet along, not taking his eyes off the plank. "Yeah... we'll just be going now."

* * *

Mia found herself an unwilling victim of having to listen to Jenna's laughter. Sadly, she wouldn't even allow Mia to clamp her hands over her ears. Jenna had already tried five different sounding and equally terrible laughs and Mia was almost at her wits' end now. Jenna was obviously never going to improve.

"Ha hahahahaha!" Jenna tried again. "How about that?"

Mia restrained the urge to tell her it sounded like a donkey braying while its tail was on fire and instead forced a huge smile. The only way to get out of this was to tell a lie. Mia didn't usually go for telling lies, but this was an emergency. "Jenna, that's amazing! I think you're finally starting to get it!"

"Really?" Jenna clapped her hands together in excitement, immediately looking cheerful. "Thanks for the help, Mia."

"No problem." Mia ignored her conscience as it began berating her for causing the suffering of over a hundred people. They were going to end up running screaming from her and having a phobia of witches. If witches even existed in the first place. "You'll make a great witch, Jenna. I'm going to dress up as an angel. I've got a halo made out of cardboard and some pretty little wings. It's a really nice costume."

"Have you got a match?" Jenna asked. Mia stared at her with curiosity. "Well, it's simple. I'm a witch, Garet's a wizard. Felix's a vampire, Sheba's a mummy. That one's harder to get, but it's a match because they are both being walking undead. I wonder what Isaac's going to be." She spotted him in the distance and hurried off.

"An earplug vendor, hopefully," Mia muttered under her breath so that Jenna wouldn't hear, trailing her as she ran towards Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac!" Jenna approached with a cheery grin on her face. "What are you being for Halloween? Mia's going to be an angel! I wonder what pairs with angel..."

"I'm going to be a devil," Isaac answered. "I will surprise everyone by going against this goody-goody hero thing they have tacked on me." He struck a pose, attempting to look all dramatic.

"That's the exact opposite! Oh well." Jenna glanced down at Garet who was still unconscious. "What did you do to Garet?" She turned to look at Isaac with a menacing look in her eyes.

"It wasn't me." Isaac gulped while Jenna fell to her knees besides Garet and anxiously checked his vital signs. "He's not dead, Jenna. He just got the wrong idea about booby prizes and Kay whacked him unconscious with a wooden plank! I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Okay." Jenna stood up, appearing satisfied with Isaac's explanation. "Want to hear my witch laugh?" Just as she finished her sentence, Mia started running with her hands over her ears. She could not bear to hear Jenna laugh again for the rest of her life.

* * *

The Halloween party began in the afternoon. The party got off to a great start, with everyone having fun bobbing for apples and trick or treating. Garet was disappointed when he discovered the pumpkin judging contest's booby prize was simply a can of pumpkin juice.

"I thought someone was going to take their top off for me," Garet said miserably, looking in disgust at the can. He didn't even like this stuff! Did anybody out there actually like the taste of pumpkin juice?

Jenna was too busy practicing being a witch some more to pay attention to her partner. She scampered around, waving the broomstick like crazy. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, turn Garet to stone!" Jenna laughed dramatically. "Rhyming is so fun!"

Garet tossed the can of pumpkin juice aside and watched her get into her role as a witch. He was looking every part the wizard with his blue cape and hat, decorated with silver stars. He even had a magic wand of his own to wave around but unfortunately it didn't do anything, otherwise Kay would be a very ugly frog by now. "Hey, can you come up with a rhyme that turns my sister into an ugly frog?"

"Uh, okay." Jenna paused as she tried to think of a good rhyme, then her face lit up as the idea hit her on the head. "I've got it! Ugly slimy frog that stinks, Garet's sister shall become one and from a pond she'll drink!"

"You're not very good at rhyming," Isaac spoke up from behind her, startling the amateur witch out of her wits. Jenna turned around and stared coolly at him, her arms folded. Isaac was dressed completely in red from top to bottom with devil horns on his head and a long tail attached to his back. In one hand, he held a long fork.

"I'm rusty," Jenna said archly, folding her arms across her chest. "However, I am sure I could be very good at this rhyming thing if I keep trying. The rude Venus Adept that annoys me, transform him into a tree!" She started laughing and raised her broomstick in a crazed manner.

"Tret?" Isaac backed away with wide eyes. Jenna blinked and looked at him with wide, confused eyes. Oh right, she'd never even met the crazy tree that liked turning people into one of his kind, well, until Isaac royally kicked his butt. "Uh, never mind." Isaac laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just go now."

"Am I really that bad?" Jenna pouted, turning to Garet in the hope that he could provide some reassurance and tell her that she was the best witch ever.

"Maybe you should stop rhyming," Garet replied with more than a hint of nervousness in his voice. Jenna couldn't even take hints on how to improve and he was pretty sure he'd just signed his own death warrant.

Before Jenna could proceed to clout Garet senseless with her Broomstick of Doom, a vampire and a mummy interrupted their pleasant little conversation that had been about to erupt into senseless violence.

"Bleh!" Felix excitedly waved his black and red cape around with his arms, displaying plastic fangs. "I vant to suck blood!"

"How do I look?" Sheba twirled around. She was entirely covered in bandages, save for her head. "I'm a mummy... and... apparently mummies don't do very much. How boring. The bandages itch a bitch." Sheba idly scratched at an elbow.

"Vampires don't tend to warn people before they bite," Jenna pointed out. "Otherwise, people would just run away screaming and the vampires wouldn't get any food unless they chased their prey down."

"I'm just trying to play my part!" Felix responded sulkily. "It's not like I'm really going to suck blood, you know."

"Wow, nice costumes," Mia approached the group, looking around at each of them. She looked every bit the angel with a floaty white dress and a halo fixed to her head. "Can you guess what I am?"

"A fairy?" Garet asked. Mia shook her head. "Um... a bird?"

"How could I be a bird?" Mia narrowed her eyes.

"Uh... well... you've got wings!" Garet exclaimed, gesturing at the carefully crafted layers of fabric attached to metal wires that served as Mia's wings. "Birds have wings too!"

"She's an angel," Felix said in exasperation. "She's even wearing a halo, Garet."

"Ohh, I thought it was a hat," Garet said. "I get it now."

"Garet, you idiot," Sheba muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Garet threw her a wounded, annoyed look.

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't the one stupid enough to get into some kind of bad accident!" Garet exclaimed. Everyone stared at him in further disbelief, then he began to comprehend his mistake and slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah. Right. Mummy."

"I am Frankenstein!" Ivan leaped out of nowhere, announcing his arrival in the creepiest voice he could muster. His face had been painted green and he had two bolts stuck to his neck. "Fear me!"

"You mean Frankenstein's Monster," Mia said. "Frankenstein was the person who created him."

"Oh come on, he could have named the monster after himself," Ivan protested. "If I had a monster, I would name it Ivan and it would big and tall and smash stuff. Nobody would be able to call it short and it would tower over them and they would gasp in awe at the great Ivan's height." He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully at the thought.

"You have issues," Felix said, a weary expression on his face.

"Honestly, Ivan, what's wrong with being short?" Sheba asked, waving her bandaged arms in the air. "It's not like you're an outcast. Just get over it."

"But just imagine an Ivan monster!" Ivan protested. "It would run around yelling 'Ivan mad! Ivan smash!' and really do what it said! People would never tease me ever again."

"Aww, man!" Garet exclaimed in dismay. "But I like teasing Ivan about his height!"

"It's mostly your fault Ivan is so hung up about his height!" Mia shouted, startling Garet. "If you hadn't kept teasing him and calling him names like shorty and midget, he wouldn't be acting this crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!" Ivan exclaimed. "I just have unique hopes and dreams."

"Well, aren't you all dressed up nicely." Piers approached everyone, provoking shocks and gasps from the stunned group as they all turned to look at the Lemurian. Piers slowly took a step back, a little disconcerted at their reactions. "I'm sorry? Is there something particularly strange about me?"

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" Jenna gasped.

"I am," Piers looked down at his traditional Lemurian garments, then back up at Jenna. "I am wearing my clothes."

"That's not what she meant," Felix stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "You're not wearing a Halloween costume."

"Why aren't you?" Sheba demanded. "How is it possible?"

"We do not celebrate Halloween in Lemuria," Piers answered. "With time passing so slowly, it is difficult to predict when certain events should be happening so we celebrate as few of them as possible. Halloween wasn't important enough to be kept. Plus, I do not really see the point in working on a costume I'll wear for only one night."

"You sad old man." Garet shook his head, looking absolutely incredulous.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Piers frowned, his eyes narrowing, as he stared at Garet with a dangerously calm expression.

"Yeah, I said-" Garet started, but Jenna swiftly kicked him on the leg and he broke off, leaning over to rub the spot. "Oww, that hurt, Jenna!"

"Anyway, Piers, you should try and have some fun!" Mia chuckled nervously. "Try... bobbing for apples!"

"No thanks, I don't want to get my clothes wet," Piers said. "I might catch a cold if I did."

"Well, you're no fun," Felix mumbled under his breath.

The party continued on well into the evening. At the point that night fell and the sky had become dark, it seemed that even more people began to appear at the party, decked out in costumes. However, the normally paranoid Valeans, who used to be phobic of any stranger, took this as a compliment. Obviously, their party was so good that people from out of town were hearing about it and running over to join in the fun.

"Look at that bat!" Sheba exclaimed, pointing at a flapping creature flying around a tree. "Did someone bring bats here?"

"Not that I know of," Isaac replied. "I guess it's just a freaky coincidence."

"Oh come on, bats must celebrate Halloween too, right?" Garet grinned.

"Yeah, sure, Garet." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Of course bats celebrate halloween. Cats, dogs, snakes, rabbits too. Why wouldn't a bat be partying?"

"Maybe one of those new visitors brought it here," Ivan suggested. "They've been coming in ever since it got dark."

"But the party started long before dark," Piers said, looking very thoughtful. "Isn't it a bit strange they would come in this late? I think I smell a conspiracy!"

"Come on, we can't scream conspiracy just because a bat came to the party!" Felix exclaimed. "That's just crazy!"

"They have such lovely costumes too." Mia looked in awe at a mummy that came walking towards her. She leaned against the tree behind her, looking at the mummy appreciatively. "That mummy's costume is so much better than yours, Sheba."

"That's not fair!" Sheba exclaimed. "Just because I chose to wear shoes and not cover my face doesn't make that mummy any better!"

"But he's so convincing," Mia continued to smile at the mummy as it lurched towards her, arms outstretched. "Good work!" Suddenly, the mummy's hands latched around her neck. "Uh... hey!"

"That's some pretty intense acting," Ivan said.

"Even Mia's playing along," Jenna said, watching as Mia flailed and yelled.

"Help me!" Mia gasped out.

"Are you sure she's just playing?" Felix glanced at the group doubtfully. "The mummy doesn't look like it's just acting."

"Oh, you're just paranoid, Felix!" Sheba laughed. "It's only an act!"

"Uh, Mia's going blue in the face..." Garet spoke up. "Is that normal?"

"Mia!" Isaac yelled, running forwards. He cast Odyssey and the mummy went flying. Mia sank to the ground, gasping for breath and massaging her throat.

"What the hell took you so long?" Mia demanded in a hoarse voice. "That mummy nearly killed me!"

"So the guy actually came as a murderer dressed as a mummy?" Piers blinked in confusion.

"Who is this guy?" Isaac grabbed a sticking out bandage and tugged. "Ugh... it won't come off!" The mummy suddenly leaped to its feet and lurched towards Isaac, who let out a shocked yell. "My attack barely hurt it?"

"Let me read its mind." Ivan rushed forwards and cast Mind Read, as Isaac held off the insane mummy. "Huh...?"

"What's wrong, Ivan?" Garet asked anxiously.

"It hasn't got a mind." Ivan turned around, his eyes wide in shock. "Whatever it is, it's not even alive!"

"I also noticed something while the mummy was SLOWLY KILLING ME." Mia spat out the last three words with obvious venom in her voice. "The mummy didn't have eyes! It only has black, empty sockets!"

"You're right," Isaac said. "It's not human! It really is a mummy! We're doomed!"

"There must be a way to defeat it." Jenna paused, thinking of a way. "I know! Garet, come on!"

Garet and Jenna rushed over to the mummy. Jenna instructed him to grab a loose bandage, while Isaac continued to distract the mummy. Next, they cast their most powerful Fire Psynergy. The fire travelled up the bandages and then the entire mummy was awash in flames. It screeched horribly and collapsed, reduced into a pile of grey ashes.

"Guess it really wasn't human after all." Garet looked at the ashes in shock. "Wait, then does that mean the new visitors might not actually be people in costumes, but real monsters?"

"I guess we've got some fighting to do," Ivan said. "Let's go and kick monster butt."

The group of Adepts separated as they went off to scout out the village and find out who were the monsters and who were not. It proved not to be such a difficult task, since the monsters were extremely realistic and tended to be extremely violent towards people. In no time at all, the population of monsters in Vale was diminishing.

* * *

Jenna walked past a tree, looking around warily for any more monsters on the prowl. Suddenly, the sound of something shifting came from above and she looked up to see a very pale-skinned person sitting up in the tree, wearing elaborate clothes. The person smiled at her, baring a row of teeth.

"Greetings, young maiden." The very pale person waved a hand and leaned back. "Where do you go at this time of night?"

"Uh, I'm looking for monsters," Jenna said as she looked up at the pale stranger. "Are you one?" This person was looking awfully human for a monster and she allowed herself to think that maybe it was just a strange person in a costume who liked to sit in trees.

The stranger chuckled in amusement and stood up, gracefully leaping down to the ground and landing on his feet. He approached Jenna, an eerily calm smile on his face, and reached to take her hand. Jenna watched on as he leaned down to kiss her hand and then released it. The stranger straightened himself and looked down at her with chilling red eyes. Jenna noticed this and this surprised her. Red eyes weren't common unless you were a Proxian.

"Beautiful miss." The stranger placed a hand over his chest and sighed heavily. "It would do me a great pleasure to dine with you tonight."

"Heh." Jenna giggled nervously. "Sorry, but I've already eaten. Isn't it a little late for dinner now?"

"Please." The stranger placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly. He opened his mouth to bare his fangs. "I insist."

"Your fangs are so realistic..." Jenna broke off, her eyes widening. Suddenly, she realised that something was very wrong and tried to break away but the vampire was already reaching down to bite her neck. Jenna let out an ear-splitting scream of terror.

A round, white piece of garlic flew through the air and hit the vampire on the head. The vampire screamed, releasing Jenna, and backed away, hissing at the innocent vegetable that lay on the ground. Jenna turned around in relief, seeing Sheba and Felix. Sheba was holding a cluster of garlic in one hand.

"That's a real vampire!" Sheba exclaimed. "We'll have to defeat it! There's only two ways to defeat vampires that we know of. One, force-feed it garlic."

"Or two, stab it in the heart with a stake." Felix held up a stake and hammer.

"Well, hurry! The vampire's about to run away!" Jenna pointed at the vampire that was creeping along the ground.

"Not so fast!" Sheba ran forwards and threw a bolt of lightning. The light stunned the vampire and he leaped into a standing position, frozen with an expression of shock on his face. "Now, Felix!"

"Hey, Jenna, what did the vampire say before it bit you?" Felix asked anxiously.

"Now is not the time to be practicing your part!" Jenna exclaimed. "Just go kill it!"

"But this is an opportunity to learn!" Felix whined, approaching the vampire. Suddenly, it started moving again and waved its arms crazily. Sheba quickly threw another lightning bolt, which blinded Felix as well since the bolt had landed so close. He screwed his eyes shut against the bright flashes in his vision and slammed the stake in a random part of the body.

"What are you doing?" Sheba looked on in disbelief as the vampire fell over backwards, a brand new hole smashed in its forehead. "That wasn't the heart!"

"Give me those!" Jenna snapped, running up and grabbing the hammer and stake from the disoriented Felix. She proceeded to place the stake over the vampire's heart and started furiously smashing the stake in with repetitive, constant blows.

"Calm down, Jenna." Sheba chuckled nervously as she watched the wanton violence.

Eventually, the vampire let out a horrified scream of pain and dissolved into a big pile of dust.

"Well, I think that's all the monsters dealt with now," Felix let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go and regroup."

"How did you manage to nearly get bitten by a vampire?" Sheba asked Jenna.

"I didn't realise it was a real one," Jenna said. "I thought he was just a very pale man. And he was acting so polite and courteous too. It's not like he leaped out of a tree yelling that he was going to suck my blood. Okay, so he asked about dinner..."

"Did you accept?" Felix asked.

"No!" Jenna exclaimed sulkily. "I wouldn't accept a dinner invitation in the middle of the night!"

* * *

The Adepts all regrouped, every single one of them having been victorious in the great battle against the marauding monsters. Now the next part of the plan was to figure out who unleashed the monsters.

"Easy," Mia said. "It was Alex!"

However, a quick search revealed that Alex was nowhere to be found so that idea was thrown out of the window despite Mia's protests.

"You know, Kraden's been acting funny today," Isaac said. "Maybe he's got something to do with this."

Mia was amazed when everybody immediately rushed to Kraden's cottage. They had dismissed her idea of ALEX being behind this and now they wanted to suspect Kraden of being behind it? Were they forgetting who the true evil behind everything was?

"Kraden!" Garet yelled, kicking open the door to Kraden's cottage and stomping in with a fierce look on his face. "You're busted!"

Kraden stood over a thick book, laughing evilly. He broke off as the Adepts surrounded him and gasped. "What... how did you figure out I was behind this?"

"Easy!" Isaac bragged. "This morning, I came to your cottage. You weren't there so I looked around and I found a book about monsters and evil creatures lying on the table. I looked further around and discovered a book of spells as well. There was a conjuring spell in there too."

"How could Kraden make spells work?" Jenna wondered. "Wouldn't you have to be... a wizard or something?"

"Maybe he is!" Isaac reached out and grabbed Kraden's chin, pulling away and revealing his face to just be a mask. Underneath, the person was not Kraden. "I also found Kraden bound and gagged in his own cupboard, and that's how I knew the Kraden walking around was just fake!"

"So where's the real Kraden?" Garet asked.

"Oh, bound and gagged somewhere else," Isaac said. "I wanted the party to be fun."

"Isaac!" Jenna exclaimed. "You're terrible!"

"Um, hello, the strange guy?" Felix spoke loudly, diverting their attention towards the stranger who was not actually Kraden.

"Oh yes." Sheba turned towards the stranger. "Just who are you?"

"I am a wizard!" The stranger cackled. "An evil wizard who wanted to ruin your Halloween party!"

"Why did you want to ruin the party?" Piers asked.

"Do I need a motive?" The wizard looked surprised.

"It is clear," Mia said, pointing an accusing finger at the wizard. "That this wizard is an accomplice of Alex!"

"Mia, would it surprise you to know that Alex might actually not be involved?" Ivan asked, exasperated by Mia's behaviour.

"Who the heck is Alex?" The wizard looked at Mia in confusion. "Anyway, because you meddling kids have discovered my grand, evil plan, I must destroy you all!" He threw back his head and started laughing evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

"SPARK PLASMA!" Ivan and Sheba yelled as they cast their strongest attack on the distracted wizard.

"DRAGON FUME!" Jenna joined in the fun.

"GRAND GAIA!" Felix and Isaac shouted in unison.

The wizard broke off his laughter as he realised he was getting hit by attacks and it was hurting him.

"Ice Missile!" Mia cried out.

"Oww, that hurts!" The wizard cried out. "You're mean!"

"Liquifier!" Garet hollered.

"Diamond Burg!" Piers finished off the sequence of attacks.

"That all?" The wizard shrugged casually, wincing in pain as he realised he was hurting.

"Oh, alright," Isaac sighed and chopped off the wizard's left arm, which fell to the floor with a bloody splat.

"Hello?" The wizard waved his right arm. "That barely hurt."

"How about this?" Felix removed the wizard's right arm. "You're useless now."

"Not so!" The wizard laughed and started aiming kicks at the surprised Adepts. "I'll kick you all to death!"

"You're really pesky!" Garet kneeled down and amputated the left leg of the wizard.

"Oh, crap!" The wizard hopped around on his one single leg. "Well, maybe I'll bite you all..."

"Just give it up," Piers swiftly removed the wizard's remaining leg and he fell over on his front.

"Pathetic!" The wizard laughed. "I will not be defeated!"

"Let's finish this." Ivan swung his sword downwards and beheaded the wizard. His head shot off and flew across the ground.

"I'm still not de... oh darn it," The wizard's eyes glazed over and he finally fell silent.

"Well, we'd better clean up." Jenna looked at the bloody mess on Kraden's floor. "And then rescue Kraden from wherever Isaac put him."

"I've learned something," Piers said. "Halloween is actually pretty fun."

"Halloween really isn't like this," Sheba said. "But it was definitely the scariest Halloween I've had."

"I think we can all agree on that," Mia said.


End file.
